


Sunflower, My Butt

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, First Time, M/M, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is going to try and romance Jim with sunflowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflower, My Butt

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/sunflower_zps4ffb3873.jpg.html)

Sunflower, My Butt  
by Patt

Detective Jim Ellison was in a crummy mood. It was one of those days that couldn't get much worse. 

"Ellison, my office," Simon hollered. 

_Spoke too soon, idiot._

"Yes, sir?" 

"You and Sandburg are on stakeout tonight." 

"Simon, I'm dead on my feet." 

"Stop whining and go home and rest." 

Jim knew that Blair was already home doing some paperwork at the loft, so he would tell him when he got there that they needed to sleep. 

As he shut the loft door, he could hear soft little snores coming from Blair's room. Jim watched him from the doorway and knew there could be nothing sweeter in the world to see. Without thinking, he laid down next to Blair and fell right to sleep. 

Five hours later, Blair woke up with Jim in his bed. What the hell? "Jim?" 

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, Chief. I was so tired. I just laid down to rest for a moment and I was out." 

"It's okay. Just scared me a little bit." 

"Sorry. We have a stakeout tonight." 

"Well, shit! He always gives us stakeouts on Fridays. He knows we watch Stargate SG-1. I live for that damn show. I hate Simon." Blair stormed into the bathroom and didn't even notice that Jim was checking his boner out. 

In the bathroom, Blair was trying to calm down. Jim was checking him out. Jim was sleeping with him. For crying out loud, next thing they'd be doing would be kissing. Well, kissing would be nice. Fucking would be even nicer. 

He came out ready to face the world and Jim went in. _Story of our lives._ Blair had to smile. He was going to romance his Sentinel if it took all month. 

That night, Blair packed a thermos and some sandwiches and dessert bars. 

Jim said, "What's the occasion?" 

"I don't want you getting sick from junk food. This is better for you. I worry about you." 

"Thank you, Chief. You're the best friend I could ever have." 

The stakeout was totally boring so Blair started a conversation. "Jim, guess who asked me out. You'll never guess." 

Jim, of course, said nothing. 

"Aren't you going to ask me, man?" 

"You said I would never guess, so why would I try?" 

"Smart ass. Seriously, guess who?" 

"Simon?" 

"Simon???? Has he mentioned something to you?" 

"No. You told me to guess. I'm guessing." 

"What is your problem tonight?" 

"Other than being on stakeout for the third time in a week, being hungry and missing Stargate, nothing, I guess." 

"Sorry, Jim." 

"So who asked you out?" 

"You have to guess." 

Sighing loudly, Jim said, "Anna Garcia in Traffic?" 

"How did you know that? God, that's freaky. Yeah, she asked me out and I turned her down." 

"Why? She's female and your type. Are you losing your touch, Sandburg?" 

"Ellison, shut up. Now guess who asked me." 

"I have no idea, Chief. I thought it was Anna." 

Jim looked over, and saw his partner bouncing in the seat next to him and wanted to slap him upside the head. 

"It was Randy Carter. Do you believe it? I never even knew he knew my name. Man, I'm like so flattered." 

"Chief, you do realize he's a guy, right?" 

"Duh. I date men, Jim. Just not since I moved into the loft. But hey, it was the thought that counted. I think he is so hot." 

"Hot???" 

"Watch him walk away once and you'll know what I mean. You could bounce a quarter off his ass." 

"Sandburg, I'm your partner. Why are you telling me this shit?" 

"You asked." 

"And I'm fucking sorry." 

"He's cute, don't you think?" 

"I don't really know him." 

"Jim, you don't have to know him to tell me if he's cute or not. Just tell me that much." 

"Fine... He's cute." 

"Do you love his hair?" 

"Sandburg, I don't do guys." 

"I didn't say you did. If you did, there would be plenty of guys lining up for dates at the station." 

"Who?" 

"What difference does it make?" 

"It makes a difference. What type of people are we talking about?" 

"Lots of people. I'm not saying who, but there's one guy that keeps asking about you. He's way interested." 

"You are so full of shit, Sandburg. You're making this whole thing up to pass the time." 

"Well, there you have it. You found me out." 

"You were kidding, right?" 

"No. Seriously there is one man totally gone over you." 

"Who in the hell would be gone over me? I'm older, I'm balding and I don't have much of a personality." 

"But you really recognize your shortcomings. That's what's important." 

"Shove it, Chief." 

"I wasn't kidding. This guy really likes you. It's a shame you don't do men." 

"Who is it, Sandburg?" 

"I'm not telling you. You'll beat the crap out of him and then he'll come looking for me." 

"I'm not beating up anyone. I want to know who it is. Maybe I'll think about it." 

"I don't think you're near ready." 

"Ready for what?" 

"Jim, aren't we supposed to be watching that house?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Someone just came out of it and is driving away." Blair snickered. 

"Shit... Okay, here we go." Jim took off down the road following said vehicle and began the talk again. 

"So what am I not ready for?" 

"Jim, please. Let's not even go there." 

"Where? Go where?" 

"First of all, I can't see you kissing a man." 

"Shows what you know. I kissed one in high school." 

"Did you like it?" 

"Yeah, I liked it. But I was on the football team and had to keep my private life separate. So the guy left me." 

"Wow... I'm surprised. Did you do anything more than kiss?" 

"When did this turn in to what Jim Ellison did as a young person?" 

"Since you brought it up, butthead." 

"Butthead?" 

"So did you?" 

"Did I what?" Jim turned a corner sharply, flinging Blair next to him. 

"Is that what you do with your dates?" Blair laughed outright. 

"Oh ha..." 

"Answer me, damn it." 

"I gave him a blow job. Are you happy?" 

"Not really, you didn't give me one, you gave him one." 

"I see the look in your eyes, Darwin. Yes, I liked it. But I've not done it since." 

"Cool... I like a man that can admit to liking something when he's unsure of himself." 

"Hey, I wasn't unsure. I gave him a top of the line blowjob, so there." 

"Jim, that sounded so mature." 

"Let's get back to you. What did you say to Randy?" 

"I told him I'd tell him in the morning. I have to think about it." 

"Are you confused? You could talk to me, Chief." 

"No, I'm not confused, I just like to make them wait." 

Sighing loudly, Jim pulled over to the side of the road. 

"Jim, what the fuck are you doing? We just lost our suspect." 

"It wasn't him. I saw his face in the rear view mirror." 

"Oh, spooky, you saw him in this mirror?" Blair pointed to Jim's rearview mirror. 

"I'm going to kick your ass before the night is over." 

Blair picked up his cell and called Simon. 

"Banks." 

"Simon, we tailed him to 3rd and Mission but it wasn't him. He must have been on to us," Blair said angrily. 

"Rafe and Brown got him across town. You two take a day off and rest. Talk to you when you get back." 

"Night, Simon." Blair closed his cell and said, "Simon says we have a day off to rest." 

The drive home was very quiet. Blair didn't know if that was good or bad. 

During the night, Jim got up and sat on the floor next to Blair's bed. He was only wearing boxers, but it was enough. The warm evening air was flowing through Blair's window, making Jim feel good. Blair woke about an hour later and asked, "Something wrong, Jim?" 

"Yeah. I don't want you to go out with Randy." 

"Reason?" 

"No reason, I just don't." 

"You have to come up with something better than that." 

"Fine, he's not your type and I don't care for him." 

"Why?" 

"He brags about his conquests, Chief. I don't want you being a statistic." 

"Oh man, that's so fucking sweet, Jim." 

"So are you going to tell him no?" 

"I'll think about it. You get to bed. I think we should go to work in a few hours and get caught up with our filing. What do you think?" 

"I think that's a good idea. Night, Chief." 

Jim was unable to sleep, and Blair slept like a baby, knowing that Jim was going to be his soon. 

!!!!!!!!!!

In the morning, Blair called the florist shop and ordered a bouquet of Sunflowers. Jim loved summer and always made remarks about Sunflowers to him. This was going to be good. 

They were indeed getting caught up with their work and a delivery person came into the bullpen. Jim was sick when he saw it coming their way. Jim just knew that prick was being nice to Blair. Shit... Shit... Shit... 

"Detective Ellison?" 

"That's me." Jim was certainly surprised. "Who is it from?" 

"You'll have to read the card. Thanks for the big tip, buster." The kid walked out of the bullpen grumbling. 

Jim opened up the card and read what was inside. 

_You are the Sunflower in my life._  
I'd like to make you my wife.  
Sunflower, say you'll be mine.  
I will make that penis shine.  
This will be fun; this will be good.  
Smile at me now, like you know you should.  
I can fuck you and you can fuck me.  
Just think how happy we could be.  
I love you, Jim. I want you tonight.  
Now answer me damn it, or we will have a fight. 

 

_Love, Blair_

Jim looked over at Blair, and smiled and gave him the answer he wanted. 

Blair jumped up and said, "Trouble with the senses, sir. I'm taking him home. He'll be fresh for work tomorrow." 

"Okay. Take him home and take care of him." 

Blair leaned down to Jim and said, "Come on, hot stuff. We've got a date. Bring your flowers." 

Jim did just that. He knew that he was going to be scared, that was a given. But he knew that Blair would take care of him. He would guide him and Jim intended on being guided many, many times. 

_I'm his Sunflower, my butt._

The End.


End file.
